


Make Rent

by baekedaelights, HunnieDae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cam boy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hyung Kink, M/M, Pining, Rent Boy, Smut, Voyeurism, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekedaelights/pseuds/baekedaelights, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae
Summary: ’...the thoughts were just as delicious as ever. In his mind, he had held Jongdae against the wall and fucked him out of his mind. Eaten him out on their kitchen table because Jongdae really was a meal. Sucked him off until he was begging to cum...’~~~Baekhyun’s crush on his best friend and roommate, Jongdae, only got worse when Jongdae became a rent boy.





	Make Rent

**Author's Note:**

> dear prompter, I picked up this prompt as a last minute claim and finished it in the span of two days. I hope you’re still able to enjoy my quick work, I really loved writing it. Thank you <3

Baekhyun was very aware that sex sells. Figures, he was a camboy. He made his money through people watching him fuck himself on toys and be pleasured right before their eyes. It worked well for him, being a photography student meant he had a great quality camera to use. Also, through camming, he could buy new equipment for his course. A win-win situation.

Although, he really realised _sex sells_ when Jongdae decided he wanted to become a rent boy. Jongdae had asked Baekhyun to take his pictures for the rent boy website that he had signed up for. It was called ‘Make Rent’. The photos resulted in Jongdae posing in many provocative, enticing positions and left Baekhyun with an awkward erection.

Once Jongdae’s profile went live, he was an absolute hit, _straight away_. So, essentially, Baekhyun’s ultimate heartthrob-dream boat-all time crush was getting paid to fuck, or be fucked, he wasn’t actually sure which. Yes, Baekhyun had a silly crush on his best friend. To make matters worse, Jongdae was also his roommate. Perfect. Absolutely _fucking_ perfect.

There was just something about Jongdae’s blonde, curly locks. His pretty kitten smile. That _to die for_ body that he usually hid underneath layers and layers of baggy clothes. A bubbly feeling had risen within Baekhyun when he took the photos of Jongdae. Gone were the oversized sweaters and ill-fitting jeans. He looked breathtaking bent over the bed wearing nothing but some pretty lace panties. _Red._ The lace underwear was a beautiful ruby red colour that contrasted with Jongdae’s tanned skin so perfectly. Even now, the thought of Jongdae sprawled out the bed made Baekhyun gulp and shudder. Desiring to touch, to play, to ruin his best friend in all the best possible ways.

“Hey, are you listening?” Jongdae waved his hand in front of Baekhyun’s face, breaking him out of his trance.

“Uh-uh… No. Sorry, what did you say?” Baekhyun stuttered, fumbling for the nearest cushion to cover his hardening cock.

“I _said_ I have a client coming round tomorrow night. Didn’t want you to be surprised like last time.”

Ah, _last time_. Baekhyun had tiredly shuffled his way into their apartment. It had been a very long day at the studio and he was ready to snuggle up with a blanket on the sofa with a film on. He definitely hadn’t expected to hear the most beautiful moans coming from Jongdae’s room. The thing that almost sent him to his knees though was Jongdae crying out, “harder, daddy.”

Yep, last time was the worst one. Baekhyun asked Jongdae the next day if he was actually into it. Only to receive a smirk and a comment about whatever gets him paid, they can get laid. It didn’t even make sense to Baekhyun, he was sure that wasn’t even a real saying. But, Baekhyun had just awkwardly smiled and left. Those situations often ended in Baekhyun going to furiously jerk off in his room. He knew he had no right to be jealous, but it was _hard_ to not be. Especially when he thought about how good Jongdae must look getting fucked…

“Nice. Which kinky fuck will you be having in your bed tonight, Kim?” He didn’t mean to be as snarky as that. Really, Jongdae’s sexual endeavors were his own business. Baekhyun knew all he had to do was _ask_ Jongdae if he wanted to cam with him, but he just didn’t know how to approach the conversation. That resulted in snarky, misdirected comments, he had known Jongdae far too long to not notice the little flash of upset that shot across his eyes. It was strange that Jongdae seemed to be bothered what Baekhyun thought of all of this.

“You know, for someone with pretty pink hair, you’re not much of a bubblegum princess. Not nice at all, Byun,” Jongdae sniped back. “This one has a voyeurism kink. Likes to _watch_ me play with myself.”

Baekhyun gulped hard. Jongdae was smiling slyly at him. Once again, Baekhyun quickly headed to his room. All to sort out the problem in his pants.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

“What’s all of this?” Jongdae asked as he entered their apartment that evening.

Baekhyun had set up a fairy-light-blanket-fortress just for the two of them. The prettiest pastel fairy lights were strung up around the room. In the centre was a tent made out of sheets with copious amounts of fluffy blankets stuffed inside.

“Date night!” Baekhyun beamed. They always had date night together. It was Baekhyun’s turn to plan the evening, he needed to outdo Jongdae’s stargazing date from the week before. That had been _so perfect_. Jongdae had looked _so perfect_. Baekhyun was so close to kissing him that evening, but as always, he held back.

“Wow… This must have taken a long time?” Jongdae flashed that beautiful smile in Baekhyun’s direction and Baekhyun almost swooned on the spot. It had taken a long time but it was worth it. Worth it to see that look on Jongdae’s face, like Baekhyun was his entire world.

“Yeah? Well, what are best friends for?” Fuck. It was like an ingrained defense mechanism to revert back to the ‘we are bros’ ideology. Did bros really plan intricate, romantic dates for each other?

“I love you. Show me everything!” Jongdae crash landed into Baekhyun’s side to hug him close. Baekhyun had his face squished against Jongdae’s as he showed him around the fortress. The mini fridge on the left was stocked with Jongdae’s favourite beer, the table was stacked high with Jongdae’s favourite treats - primarily Cheetos. On the far wall, the projector showed the paused screen of their favourite anime. Baekhyun had done good.

“I can’t believe you did this for me!”

“Of course Dae…” Baekhyun looked into Jongdae’s eyes and… was the longing look he was giving Jongdae mirrored? “Come on, let’s get in!”

Halfway through the movie, Baekhyun realised Jongdae was stroking his leg. Little circled patterns were gently caressed into his thigh by Jongdae’s pretty fingers. He had Jongdae cuddled into his side, with Jongdae’s head resting on his chest. It dawned on Baekhyun just how close they were laid. He felt Jongdae’s breaths, his small chuckles at the film, his _warmth._

“You okay, Baek, you’ve tensed up?” Too fucking right he had. Baekhyun was fighting so hard against his cock, praying that he didn’t get hard from the soft touches to his thigh. The last thing he needed was to pop a boner when Jongdae’s head was _so close_ to his crotch. Yes, that beautiful man had decided to move down and nestle into Baekhyun’s tummy.

“U-uh… I just need the toilet.”

“You sure? Shall I pause it?”

“Y-yeah, I’ll be five minutes, tops.” Baekhyun gently moved Jongdae away from his body, trying not to let his urgency show through. Jongdae would definitely come after him if he seemed panicked or unwell. _Five minutes_. Fuck. Was he going to be able to jerk off and cum in time to get back to Jongdae?

-

Baekhyun washed his cum down the drain. He looked flushed in his reflection but he was certainly going to bypass five minutes if he waited for his just-cummed look to die down.

“Are you… oh. You been prepping for camming?” Jongdae asked as Baekhyun entered the room. Thank _god_ Jongdae had just given him his out.

“Yeah. Sorry for interrupting date night… I just realised I had a scheduled show tonight and needed to, u-uh, stretch?” Baekhyun’s voice raised to a squeak at the end and it sounded like he was asking Jongdae a question. His blush certainly wasn’t going to subside any time soon.

“Sweet. Yeah, you need to stretch, Baekkie. What you doing tonight?”

“Just gonna- ride a dildo?” Again it sounded like a question. Probably because there was no scheduled cam session. Baekhyun was going to have to do one now. For authenticity.

“Sounds fun Baek, I should watch sometime.” Jongdae waggled his eyebrows up and down and let out a loud laugh. Baekhyun’s face was a picture. His mouth went slack as he gawked at Jongdae. The thought of his crush _watching_ him made his brain short circuit.

“Would you ever try it…” Baekhyun asked cautiously. Then, he panicked. He felt as though he had just asked Jongdae to cam with him, so he quickly rambled, “Solo camming. Would you ever try solo camming?”

“Nah, I don’t think so. I love sex. Too much. Too much to do it alone, you know?”

Well, Baekhyun had the images he needed to be able to get off on camera that night. That was for sure.

They settled back in to finish their date night. Arousal simmered in Baekhyun’s gut as he found himself with Jongdae’s head in his lap. Jongdae continued to stroke his leg. He wondered if Jongdae _knew_ he was driving Baekhyun wild.

Baekhyun rode his dildo fervently on cam that night. He imagined it was Jongdae under him. Jongdae who loved sex, _too much_. He earnt the most money ever from that one cam session. All thanks to Kim Jongdae.

/////////

Jongdae had his client there. Baekhyun didn’t want to go out and spend money uselessly. So, that meant he was sat in his room, listening to the man dirty talk to Jongdae. It was louder if he sat in the living room, the walls of their student apartment were pretty thin. So, he lay on his bed, hearing Jongdae whimper and moan. Beg to cum. Beg and beg and _beg._

Baekhyun couldn’t deny that he felt jealous of the gruff sounding man in Jongdae’s room. He knew that all he needed to do was tell Jongdae how he felt. There was no possibility that it would actually ruin their friendship. Jongdae was a good guy, he would probably let Baekhyun down lightly. It was the rejection that Baekhyun couldn’t deal with. He just wanted his best friend so bad that the thought of it being fully off the cards drove him mad. That’s why he was cautious to actually make his move.

Jongdae sounded amazing. Good enough to be fucked. Which he was actually saying right now. Begging-

“Please, please just fuck me,” Jongdae’s whines reverberated through the apartment.

The man said a flat ‘no’ in response. Baekhyun’s feelings were in utter turmoil, he didn’t know whether to be happy that the guy wouldn’t touch or fuck Jongdae or whether to be furious that Jongdae was needy and desperate, clearly not getting what he wanted. Baekhyun would give it to him.

It was like his body was on autopilot with these reactions, Baekhyun angrily tugged his basketball shorts and boxers down in one go. His dick slapped up against his abs, hard and leaking. He pulled his tank top up out of the way in desperation.

Baekhyun fucked up into the tight ring he had made with his hands. His hips thrusted fast and hard as he imagined fucking Jongdae. The sweet sounds Jongdae made from the other room, in pleasure and needy, only pushed Baekhyun further and further into his imagination. He thought about having Jongdae’s face pressed into the pillow, his ass in the air. Baekhyun would grip tight around his small waist. He would use that hold to pull Jongdae back into his thrusts so he could fuck him as hard as possible. As hard as he deserved.

“I-I need to cum now, please let me cum, sir,” Jongdae moaned out loud.

Those words pushed Baekhyun so much closer to the edge. Never in his life would he have expected to find the word ‘sir’ hot. He guessed he found everything that Jongdae did a turn on. 

It only took a few more thrusts up into his fist as Jongdae whimpered, “I’m cumming,” for Baekhyun to cum all over his hand. The fact he had climaxed at the same time as Jongdae was heavenly and the guilt of all of this had left Baekhyun a long time ago. So, he just basked in orgasmic bliss. Sleepily, he dreamt of what it would feel like to pull his dick out of Jongdae’s used hole. What it would _look_ like to see his cum dripping from his best friend’s body.

“Baekkie… I’m coming in!” Snapped Baekhyun from his thoughts. Time had become obsolete. He didn’t know how long he laid there.

As quick as his body would allow him, Baekhyun rolled over onto his stomach. His cum covered hand got trapped uncomfortably underneath him. That was fine, though, at least Jongdae couldn’t _see_ it. The last thing he wanted Jongdae to see was his sticky, covered hand. They may have heard each other cum, but they had yet to see it in person.

“W-what are you doing?!” Baekhyun called out as he heard his best friend enter his room.

“What? It’s not like we knock.”

“Yeah but… but I don’t have any pants on.” Baekhyun couldn’t turn too far with how he was laid and Jongdae hadn’t come into sight yet. He heard Jongdae cackle and then quickly walk over.

_Slap. Slap. Slap._

“Ouch! You got the left one twice- ow!” Baekhyun cried, as pain shot up his back from his just spanked ass cheeks.

“Oh, sorry.” Jongdae slapped the right cheek again, even harder, “Should always make it even.”

“Ouch!”

“What did you tell me that time, Baekkie? Two cheeks for a reason? How can I not slap them when they’re on display?”

“They wouldn’t be on display if you didn’t just let yourself into my room!” Baekhyun wanted to sound angry, but he could help the chuckle that escaped his lips. Everything Jongdae did was adorably, annoyingly cute. Jongdae sat on the floor in front of Baekhyun’s face and smiled at him brightly.

“Free real estate,_ hyung._” Baekhyun shuddered and closed his eyes. When Jongdae had worked out that he reacted to _that _ word in a not so innocent way that brat had, of course, jumped on it. Purring ‘hyung’ at Baekhyun any chance he got.

“Can you… like… get out?”

“Why? What were you doing? Yeah, what are you actually doing, Baek?” The confusion that took over Jongdae’s features was so cute and endearing. Desire to reach out and touch, coo and fuss over Jongdae washed over Baekhyun so quickly he felt a little dizzy. Of course, he couldn’t do that right now. Not with his hand covered in drying cum. Oh, but what a sight it would be to see Jongdae covered in his own cum-

Baekhyun shook his head and tried to rid himself of those thoughts. Ones that would have him getting hard again with the need to dick Jongdae down.

“Doesn’t matter. How was it? With the guy? You okay? You sounded desperate…” The questions fell from Baekhyun’s lips fast and loud. He prayed silently it would stop Jongdae’s curiosity.

“Where you listening?” Jongdae waggled his eyebrows up and down and licked his lips exaggeratedly.

“Just- just-. Yeah, I heard. You’re really loud, Dae.” If only Baekhyun could tell Jongdae how much he _loved_ that Jongdae was loud in bed. He guessed he could, but the dread that it would make things awkward. Like their date nights. Baekhyun wasn’t ready to give those up.

“Does it bother you?” Jongdae asked genuinely. 

“No. No, not at all. I didn’t mean that…” Baekhyun sighed a little. His hand had cramped up under his tummy. “You hear me on cam all the time.” 

“_All_ the pinging sounds,” Jongdae exaggerated his words and rolled his eyes. Baekhyun did get a lot of payments from viewers. The ‘ping’ sound was usually non-stop. “Do you make a lot Baek?”

“Yeah… Quite a lot. I made the most ever, last night, though.” Baekhyun really wanted to get out of this position. His ass was cold now and his hand hurt a lot. But, talking to Jongdae was worth any pain or uncomfortability.

“Really?” Jongdae’s eyebrows shot up his head in shock. “Did you do something different?”

_‘Thought about fucking you’_ Baekhyun said in his mind. He stared at Jongdae for a little while. Jongdae would make a _fortune_ as a camboy. Yes, he made a lot as a rent boy, but he could reach such a wider audience camming. Better than one client a night. It was way more beneficial for him to be a camboy.

“Well… I just used a different stimulant, I think. Hey, Dae, would you really not try it out?”

“I think I’d feel awkward on my own... “ Baekhyun couldn’t tell if he was imagining it or not, but it felt like the atmosphere was more tense. Like a sexually charged energy had flooded the room at Jongdae’s confession. On his own? Would he be willing to do it with a partner? Baekhyun was about to ask, but Jongdae spoke first.

“Anyway, Baek. I got a decent tip from my client, do you want a take away, it’s on me?”

Damn, Baekhyun felt like he had missed his chance. 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

There was a 99.9% chance that Baekhyun had jerked himself off to thoughts of Jongdae’s moans everyday since he began working for Make Rent. It was a good job he had a high sex drive. He liked sex too. Maybe him and Jongdae were perfect for each other.

Sadly, the orgasms were getting less intense as the memories started to fade a little, Jongdae hadn’t had a client around in a while. But the thoughts were just as delicious as ever. In his mind, he had held Jongdae against the wall and fucked him out of his mind. Eaten him out on their kitchen table because Jongdae really was a meal. Sucked him off until he was begging to cum, like he had done on that night weeks ago.

It was close to the end of the month and Jongdae always took on special requests from Make Rent that Jongdae termed as ‘Stay Overs’. Jongdae would get paid triple if he went and slept at a clients house for three days. _Seventy-two hours._ It was a long time for them to be apart. Usually, they spent every night together. It made Baekhyun feel uneasy that he felt jealous. His feelings were misplaced, he knew. Jongdae could do what and who he wanted.

Although Jongdae always assured him that he would never do something that he didn’t want to, it was still hard to believe that these Stay Overs were entirely safe. That’s what bothered Baekhyun the most. Yes, clients were checked over, but they still could use the service in the wrong way. 

A key jostled in the door and instantly Baekhyun felt a little better. It always made him feel less anxious to know Jongdae was okay enough to make it home safely. That was the first thing Baekhyun needed to feel calm. The second was seeing Jongdae with his own eyes. 

“You waited up?” Jongdae looked tired, but he was smiling. That was something, right? Baekhyun knew he was probably overthinking. Stay Overs meant they couldn’t talk and catch up, so not knowing about Jongdae’s life for three days was strange. They had been best friends for so long, always in each other's pockets.

“Always. I got you some food. But, first, I ran you a bath. Go, go.” Baekhyun shooed Jongdae towards the bathroom like a fussing parent. Really, he just wanted to make sure Jongdae cleaned the guys scent and _whatever else_ from his body as quick as possible.

Jongdae clutched at Baekhyun’s hands, eyes pleading, “Will you sit with me, hyung?”

“Why? Are you okay?" Baekhyun quickly asked, worry etched in his tone and on his face.

“I’m fine… it was just… intense. I could use some Baekkie-love right now.”

What was Baekhyun going to do? Say no to that adorable face? He didn’t want to press Jongdae on the details of his Stay Over, it was none of his business, really. Plus, it would make him angry if he knew someone had hurt Jongdae. So, he decided to just be there for his best friend.

Be there.

Whilst Jongdae bathed.

And was naked.

He gulped. It was clear that it was going to be difficult to keep his erection at bay and his mind pure. Jongdae needed him to be a friend right now. Not another horny man after his ass. It was a very fine ass-

“Baekkie, you coming?”

The sound of the water sloshing and Jongdae’s cute call roused Baekhyun from his thoughts. He slipped into the bathroom and gasped.

“Fucking hell. Looks like he tried to eat you alive!” Jongdae’s body was covered in deep, dark lovebites. Littered all across his neck, chest, thighs. Fuck. Baekhyun felt all kinds of ways. He let himself drop to the floor at the side of the bath. He rested his head there, and scanned Jongdae’s body again. That must have been some rough sex for sure.

“I know, right?” Jongdae chuckled. It was fake though, Baekhyun could tell.

“Did you enjoy it? Were you into it Dae?” Baekhyun _tried_ to keep his tone neutral. But, before any crushes, before any desires to make Jongdae his own, Jongdae was his best friend. That meant there were some things he couldn’t hide from Jongdae. Like his concern right now.

Jongdae slid under the water. Avoiding Baekhyun’s question entirely. 

“Not this time,” Baekhyun muttered under his breath, determined. He pushed his long sleeves past his elbows and dipped his hands into the water. His fingers snaked under Jongdae’s neck and back and he pulled him up from the depths of the bath, back into reality.

Jongdae sighed and rested against the bath. He brought his hand up to his neck and rubbed over it awkwardly. He was avoiding Baekhyun’s eyes and it was hard not to think that Jongdae felt a little insecure. If there was one thing Jongdae _wasn’t,_ it was insecure. Especially not around Baekhyun. Jongdae was a self confessed lover of sex, Baekhyun hated to think that the fun was going out of it.

“Talk to me, Dae. You were so excited when I took those photos for the website…” Baekhyun cut himself off. He realised he himself didn’t know how to approach this topic. “Are you still as happy about this as you were in the beginning? Are you still enjoying this?” Baekhyun asked hesitantly.

“I do! Enjoy it, that is. I still do. The sex is good. The money is even better,” Jongdae paused to push his locks out of his face. Baekhyun could see he was being honest, at least. That’s all he wanted. “Just, there might be better ways to make money. If I quit, the company won’t have me back. Need to decide for sure, you know?”

_Yes,_ Baekhyun thought. Yes, there are much better ways to make money. This wasn’t a time to push his own agenda though. It was hard not to think that he could be better. So much better for Jongdae than any of the clients he took.

“It’s just… lacks feelings. Yeah. It lacks real feelings. I want someone to _like_ me.”

Baekhyun’s eyes were closed. He totally missed the desperate, longing look Jongdae shot in his direction. Once they were open again, Jongdae’s face was plastered with a neutral smile. A beautiful smile. God, he was so gorgeous. Baekhyun had forgotten he was naked. He let his eyes wander again, the fact those marks weren’t his made him bubble with annoyance. Past another man’s marks the marks though, Jongdae’s body was perfect. Godly.

Toned and tiny. Perfect for Baekhyun to hold onto, during sex and just to cuddle. He had the most _delicious_ dick Baekhyun had ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on. How was it possible for a soft cock to look so _pretty_?

“You like what you see, hyung?” Jongdae said with a lilt, mischief in his eyes.

“Not really,” Baekhyun admitted. He felt like testing the waters and added, “Not someone else’s marks, anyway.” His cheeks ran hot. Finally trying to openly flirt with Jongdae after all this time. There’s the chance that they’ve shyly flirted before, but Baekhyun could never place whether Jongdae was being playful or serious. Now, with Jongdae naked in front of him, this seemed like the best opportunity he could get. To know whether it was just teasing or whether Jongdae wanted him too. 

“Fine. Get out then.”

What?

“If you’re going to try to make me feel bad about being part of Make Rent… about being a rent boy, then you can just fuck off.” Jongdae’s beautiful face, though still absolutely gorgeous, looked pained and upset to Baekhyun. He realised that Jongdae must have taken what he had said in the wrong way. It was clearly a sensitive subject, but Baekhyun didn’t mean it to come across like that.

“Dae, I never said- I never said anything about Make Rent…” Baekhyun tried to finish his sentence, to explain. But was cut off with-

“OUT!” Jongdae shouted and thrashed in the water. 

He backed out of the room, slowly. It was clear that tensions were running high, that Jongdae was uncertain about his job. Maybe that’s why he had taken Baekhyun’s little comment about _someone else’s_ marks the wrong way. They were both, admittedly, hot heads when they were stressed. Sometimes it was better to let Jongdae cool off and talk when he was calmer. Baekhyun felt guilty. He was supposed to be helping Jongdae after a hard few days, not making it worse. Solemnly, he headed to the kitchen to set out the food he has prepared for his best friend. Candles lit, meal presented as pretty as possible, Baekhyun decided to leave a note as well.

_‘Dae, that’s not what I meant. I’m sorry. I would never think badly of you. Please think about what I said. Love you always X’_

/////////

Jongdae never ate the meal. The candles had burnt out and the food went cold. Baekhyun had to listen to the sound of the door closing as Jongdae left. He didn't come back the next day. Or the day after that. And so on.

It was likely he was crashing at Sehun’s, a guy he had become friends with at university. The same guy that had introduced Jongdae to Make Rent. Baekhyun didn’t have the guts to get in touch with Sehun and Jongdae wasn’t responding to anything.

Damn. Baekhyun had completely missed the mark with his attempt at flirting. How could he scramble back from here? How could he get Jongdae to understand him? He just wanted to find a _smooth_ way to joke and tell Jongdae that he wished it was _his_ marks covering Jongdae’s body. What a stupid way to do it. Baekhyun chastised himself for being so tactless. 

He truly hoped that Jongdae just hadn’t seen his note. Rather than the thought that Jongdae had seen it and chosen to ignore it.

Pathetic. Baekhyun felt pathetically in love. The way he was pining for Jongdae to come home. He was laid on Jongdae’s bed, in Jongdae’s t-shirt, cuddling Jongdae’s blanket that smelled like him. His mind was swimming with the need for Jongdae. Wow. Baekhyun had it _bad._

His phone rang.

_‘BestBro’_ flashed up on the screen. Quickly, he fumbled and scrambled to answer the call.

“Baek. I sent you the rent, cya.”

“Wait- no, don’t hang up!” Baekhyun shouted, pulling the phone from his face to check whether it was still connected or not. It was.

“What? What have you got to say that you haven’t already said?” Jongdae’s tone was cold. Hurt. Baekhyun just wanted to hold him close and cuddle him up.

“You-... please come home, you misunderstood… let me explain, in person?”

“_I_ misunderstood? You’re mean to me and _I’m_ the one that got it wrong? Brilliant, fucking brilliant Baekhyun…”

“Stop it, Dae. That’s not what I meant and you know it,” Baekhyun interrupted before Jongdae could start arguing properly. “Come home, I miss you.”

The noise that came through the receiver was choked and pained. Was Jongdae crying?

“You made me feel bad, hyung.” Jesus, his voice sounded so small, so fragile. Baekhyun definitely needed him in his arms, right then and there.

“I’m sorry, baby.” Shit. The pet name just slipped out. It’s not like he could call Jongdae baby on the regular. Not without Jongdae questioning it. But, he really did want to call Jongdae all the pet names under the sun. To pamper him like the prince he was.

“I’ll get Sehun to drop me off.”

The receiver cut out and Baekhyun let out the breath he was holding. It was a now or never situation. He’d prefer to have Jongdae _now._

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

“What are you doing in here - is that my shirt?” 

Baekhyun rolled over to the sound of Jongdae’s voice. _Finally_, he was there. Back where he belonged.

“You’ve been gone for days, Dae,” Baekhyun sighed. Thankfully, they were both on summer break, so they hadn’t missed any crucial classes. Still, he was helpless when he didn’t see Jongdae for a long time. His presence, aura, scent soothed Baekhyun in ways that nothing else could. 

“This is pretty gay, bro.” Jongdae cackled and sat at the end of his bed, awkwardly.

“Do _not_ start with that bro shit. We both use our asses to make money. _Bro_ you sell your ass. You’re as gay as they come,” Baekhyun joked. 

“Oh and how they do _cum,_” Jongdae teased, waggling his eyebrows as he nudged Baekhyun’s foot. 

They both had the same defense mechanisms. Instantly going to humour when something was uncomfortable. But, Baekhyun needed this talk, whether they liked it or not. It had been a long time coming. Baekhyun couldn’t ignore his feelings for much longer. For something so tiny, so minute to cause a rift in their lives, it was clear to Baekhyun that they had some things to sort out.

“Dae, you know I don’t have a problem with you and your job, don’t you?” Baekhyun sat up and tried to keep his face and tone neutral. He pulled Jongdae’s oversized shirt down to cover his lower half. He chastised himself for not wearing anything at all. This wasn’t a conversation to have with his crush, with his dick out. It was definitely more than a crush, he knew that now. “The only thing I want is for you to _enjoy_ it.”

Jongdae was wringing his hands together as he looked down at his lap. When he didn’t answer Baekhyun pressed on.

“When I said… you know, not _someone else’s_ marks, what do you think I meant?” Baekhyun shuffled forward on his knees. He wanted to make sure he was close to Jongdae, so he could touch him. Now that he was finally home, Baekhyun was going to make the most of it.

“I-I I don’t actually know. I just flew off the handle. I was just stressed. When I told Sehunnie, I realised… I might have got it wrong. But it still hurts.” Jongdae’s voice cracked as he spoke. It broke Baekhyun’s heart.

He reached out and pulled Jongdae into his chest. It was a little awkward to cuddle him from the side but he made it work. Yes, they needed money for rent, for tuition, to live. But, casual jobs weren’t meant to cause this much stress, surely? Baekhyun decided to sort his first mistake out before they discussed the job. 

“What do you think I meant, Jongdae?” he asked again.

“I don’t know, hyung!” Jongdae whined and wriggled in Baekhyun’s grasp. “Why don’t you tell me what you meant!”

Baekhyun felt himself run hot, cheeks blushed pink. How does he tell his best friend of the many, many years that he likes him? How does he say that he wants no one else anywhere near Jongdae’s body, because he wants to be the one to touch him? Well…

“I think you do know what I meant, but okay…” Baekhyun sighed and pushed Jongdae up so they could face each other. God, he was so beautiful. His blonde curly hair framing his handsome face so perfectly.

“Why are you looking at me like that, hyung?”

“For the exact same reason you’re calling me _hyung_, brat.” Baekhyun chuckled leaned forward and flicked Jongdae’s forehead. Eyes filled with adoration. No more stalling. 

“I like you, Dae. A lot. I have for a long time.” Baekhyun felt like he wanted to laugh and cry simultaneously. It was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, but also like he could be hit by a freight train at any second. If Jongdae rejected him, at least. 

“Finally!” Jongdae let out an exasperated breath and fell backwards across the bed. Well, that wasn’t the reaction that Baekhyun expected.

“What do you mean, finally?” 

“You think I don’t know? Baek, hyung, you’re so transparent. But oh so… dim.” Jongdae turned to his side to look at Baekhyun. His eyes sparkled a little more than before. “You’re so awkward that if I had made a move before you realised it yourself then it would have made things worse.”

Baekhyun just sat and stared. His mouth hung open a little and he looked at Jongdae like he had two heads. “W-well, if you knew, why didn’t you get the comment about wanting the marks to be mine?”

“That’s the first time I thought I could be wrong, it hurt me when you said you didn’t like what you saw.” Jongdae was perking up word by word. Like his mood was being lifted in time with Baekhyun’s. 

“You’re so gorgeous Dae, of course I like what I saw… Like what I see. I’m so sorry I upset you.” Like flood gates being opened, tears fell rapidly from Baekhyun’s eyes. Days and days worth of tension and guilt evaporated into the air. 

Jongdae quickly got up and shuffled over to Baekhyun on his knees. “Don’t cry, Baekkie. It’s okay. I understand now. Thank you for apologising… Thank you for, um, liking what you see.” Jongdae sighed and added rather sheepishly, “I’m sorry I didn’t come home for so long a-and I’m sorry I left you to work out your feelings on your own.”

Baekhyun opened his eyes and saw Jongdae’s beautiful face in front of him. Fingertips were gently wiping away his tears. He couldn’t help himself. Jongdae was so close. Being so caring. He wasn’t sure if his best friend wanted it too, but his body moved before his mind could catch up. 

Lips crashed against lips as Baekhyun surged forward. Desperate to find out whether those kitten lips were just as delicious as they looked. Jongdae groaned lowly and it shot sparks of arousal straight down to Baekhyun’s dick. Hands were on his thighs. His bare thighs. He had no pants on…

As if Jongdae could hear Baekhyun’s thoughts, he chuckled against his mouth. “You look good in my clothes, hyung. Good choice to go commando though.” 

Baekhyun pushed him back with a grunt. He pulled on the hem of the shirt to cover over his rapidly hardening cock. 

“How can you be so relaxed?!” Baekhyun thought it would be Jongdae that was an emotional mess. Oh, how the tables had turned. One minute he sobbed, the next he was turned on. He felt like he could get whiplash from his mood swings. This is not how he expected his confession to go.

“The person I have liked for _so long_ likes me back. He is great, funny, kind, handsome… It’s Chanyeol.” Jongdae guffawed and fell backwards as Baekhyun kicked him in the chest. Baekhyun’s t-shirt edged up. Before he could pull it down, Jongdae saw. He winked at Baekhyun and licked his lips, it caused Baekhyun to blush a deep red.

“We need to talk about you being stressed about your job, Dae,” Baekhyun chastised with a frown, covering his cock shyly. What he wouldn’t give to make love to Jongdae right now. But, he didn’t want their first time to be a make up fuck.

“Not now, Baekkie. Can we just cuddle? I promise we can work it out in the morning. Oh, if it’s any consolation, hyung, I’ve been crazy about you for years too.” 

Of course, Jongdae got his own way. Baekhyun couldn’t be happier. They cuddled for the whole night, they kissed and giggled with each other. It felt amazing to finally be able to lock lips. It was like their mouths were made for each other as their tongues danced together in perfect synchronisation.

/////////

“You’re such a tease. Get in that bedroom, now,” Baekhyun said sternly. He had walked in to Jongdae bent over the sofa in those pretty red panties. Apparently he was cleaning. Who the fuck cleaned in lingerie?

Baekhyun slapped Jongdae’s ass as he made his way to the bedroom. No ass jiggled like Kim Jongdae’s. Thankfully, Baekhyun had full ass grabbing rights now and he had made the most of it. They had messed around with each other for the past few days but hadn’t gone all the way. Something felt different today. The sexual tension was at its peak and Baekhyun _needed_ Jongdae like he needed the air he breathed. Jongdae was yet to speak about his stress and his job, but they were caught up in the bliss of each other. 

Jongdae crawled onto the bed and pushed his ass up into the air. What a sight. The lace panties hugged his round ass so perfectly. Red was a sinful colour against Jongdae’s golden skin. Baekhyun decided the right thing to do was to remove the lingerie all together. Yes, that was the right thing to do. 

It really was an ass to be spanked. When it was presented up so prettily like that, how could Baekhyun resist? He knelt on the bed behind Jongdae and brought both hands down, hard. Jongdae moaned and pushed his ass back. He grinded against Baekhyun’s clothed erection, it felt amazing. Baekhyun was so turned on already. 

“Can I?” Baekhyun asked. He hooked his fingers into the hem of the panties, ready to pull them down if Jongdae was okay with it. 

“I’d be fucking offended if you didn’t. What does it take to get fucked around here, huh?” Jongdae teased with a challenging lilt in his voice. Baekhyun was only making sure this was consensual. Brat. He spanked him a few more times instead of taking the panties off. Red hand prints formed and looked so lewd paired with the red of the lingerie. No more stalling. Baekhyun was desperate to have Jongdae now. 

He may have sucked Jongdae off, may have had the pleasure to see that beautiful face scrunched up when he cummed. But nothing, nothing could have prepared Baekhyun for how _enticing_ Jongdae’s asshole was. No wonder he made a lot of money.

“Hyung, I swear to god, stop staring and fuck me already, please.” The slight begging tone in Jongdae’s voice drove Baekhyun wild. He was off the bed, stripped and back on Jongdae’s back in no time. He rubbed his cock against the crevice of Jongdae’s ass. 

“Where do you keep your lube, baby?” 

Baekhyun had to hold back his little snicker as Jongdae reached forward and grabbed a bottle of strawberry lube from under his pillow. Quick access. 

“I wanna put on a show for you, Baekkie.” Jesus. Fucking. Christ. It was the show of the century. Jongdae stayed with his ass in the air, face pressed into the bed sheets. He snaked his lubed fingers around to his hole and… Baekhyun’s breath hitched when he pushed two in at once. 

“S-stretched myself earlier thinking about you. This is what I looked like,” Jongdae said, slightly breathless. It really was a sight to behold. The way Jongdae’s fingers stretched his hole looser. The way he spread his legs wider to accommodate a third finger. The little mewls that fell from his lips. Baekhyun tugged on Jongdae’s wrist and pulled his fingers out. 

“Wanna taste you,” Baekhyun groaned. He dived straight in, pure desire to lick Jongdae out and lap at the strawberry lube took over his senses. It was everything Baekhyun could have dreamed of and something he most certainly had dreamed of. To have Jongdae underneath him, whimpering as Baekhyun ate him out… Bliss.

“S-sensitive, hyung. Please, please just fuck me.”

The last words that Jongdae spoke seemed all too familiar to Baekhyun. Those were the exact words Jongdae had used when he was begging his client. “Did you do it on purpose that night, baby? Sound so needy, whining to be fucked by some guy?” Baekhyun said lowly as he pushed three of his lubed fingers into Jongdae at once. His fingers may be thin, but they’re _long_. The gasp Jongdae let out was delicious.

“M-maybe. I-I wanted to tease you til you fucked me,” Jongdae whined through his last words. Baekhyun knew he had found his prostate. He was in no rush. Wanted to savour every second as he took Jongdae apart bit by bit.

“Well it worked, baby. But, I’m gonna tease you back twice as much now, I hope that’s okay,” Baekhyun sing songed. As if he wasn’t massaging Jongdae’s prostate with a deep pressure. 

He didn’t know how long he strung Jongdae out for. It wasn’t until Jongdae’s legs gave out against the bed that he decided it was finally time to fuck him. 

“Turn over for me baby,” Baekhyun said soothingly. Jongdae was wrecked. Blonde curls matted against his forehead with sweat, face flushed. Eyes filled with unshed tears. God, he looked incredible. 

“Now hyung? Please fuck me now- need you- so bad. Fuck me, please, please.”

Baekhyun could have cummed then and there at the sound of Jongdae’s voice. So, he leaned down and shushed him with a slow, deep kiss. “It’s okay, baby. Hyung’s going to make you feel so good.”

They had already discussed safe sex, Jongdae was clean and so was Baekhyun. Bareback. Baekhyun was going to get to fuck Jongdae _bareback._ He pushed Jongdae’s legs up so that they bent at the knee, spread in a ‘M’ shape. It was impossible not to groan at the sight. Jongdae, stretched and spread open for Baekhyun’s taking, was like looking at the eighth wonder of the world. Jongdae instantly gripped under his knees and held himself open. 

“Jesus. You’re such a good boy.” Lubed up and ready to go, Baekhyun lined his cock up with Jongdae’s hole and pushed forward. He ran his free hand soothingly down Jongdae’s tiny waist. 

“B-big-,” Jongdae whimpered. Baekhyun didn’t know if it was to stroke his ego or not, but it spurred him on to bottom out. “So full, ah-” Jongdae’s moans were the most melodic sounds in the world. 

“How are you so tight- feels amazing.” Tentatively, Baekhyun pulled out a little, only to push back in deeper. The position was perfect, he could go so deep. They both groaned at the same time.

“Move- fuck me, hyung.”

That was all Baekhyun needed to fuck Jongdae with frever. He pulled out until only the head of his cock was stretching Jongdae open, teasing Jongdae. It was like some otherworldly feeling, finally being able to make Jongdae his. He fucked forward, hard and fast. Desperate. Needy. 

“Close. Close, hyung. Wanna cum- let me cum, I’ve been a good boy for you,” Jongdae begged and moaned. Baekhyun hadn’t told him no, hadn’t said he _couldn’t_ play with himself, but Jongdae being so pliant was fucking incredible. 

Baekhyun wrapped his hand around Jongdae’s dick and started to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Jongdae let his legs go, he had held them there for so long. So good. Baekhyun kissed Jongdae filthily as he aimed for his prostate. He hit it dead on for several thrusts and felt Jongdae clench around him. A soft whine fell from Jongdae’s lips, his body went lax as he cummed over Baekhyun’s hand and his own stomach. 

“Good boy, so good for me. Close too-” Baekhyun snapped his hips harder as he held onto Jongdae’s hips, pulling his fucked out body down into his thrusts.

“Inside, cum inside, hyung. Wanna be full, wanna be wet,” Jongdae mewled.

Those words sent Baekhyun into one of the hardest climaxes of his life. He cummed… and cummed… and cummed. _Wet._ That was most definitely the best sex of his life. He collapsed forward onto Jongdae. Sweaty body against sweaty body. 

“Amazing,” Baekhyun breathed out. He peppered kisses over Jongdae’s face as Jongdae giggled and writhed slightly. 

“Don’t pull out yet, not ready for this to be over with.”

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They cleaned up and ordered a celebratory ‘I just fucked my best friend who is now my… boyfriend?’ take out. Yes, whilst Baekhyun cleaned his cum out of Jongdae’s asshole, he asked Jongdae to be his boyfriend. Perfectly romantic for these two sex lovers. 

“And you said you would feel awkward camming solo! You should have seen how hot you looked,” Baekhyun laughed and poked Jongdae’s cheek. 

“That wasn’t solo! You were there!” 

“That’s true… Will you cam with me?” Baekhyun didn’t feel shy to ask anymore. Surely, they were at a place in their relationship where anything could go. 

“U-uh, well I guess I can’t carry on with Make Rent now that I’ve got a _boyfriend_. So, yes!” 

Baekhyun beamed at the word ‘boyfriend’. Truly happy. They had known each other long enough, liked each other long enough for it to feel right. 

“Hey, why don’t we call ourselves ‘CamBros’?” 

“We. Are. Not. Bros.” Baekhyun punctuated each word with a flick to Jongdae’s forehead. He tackled his boyfriend to the ground so that he could kiss him mercilessly.

Stupidly infatuated with each other. Perfectly falling in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> to the prompter and readers, do let me know in the comments if you would like a baekchen camboy follow up fic after reveals :*


End file.
